


【DV】夹在我和我老哥们中间的惨烈修罗场-04（完结）

by Mr_redcool



Category: dmc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_redcool/pseuds/Mr_redcool
Summary: 完结！！！Bye,Vergil
Relationships: DV - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【DV】夹在我和我老哥们中间的惨烈修罗场-04（完结）

Dante小时候很爱粘着他，追着他玩剑，他不耐烦，跑了，dante找不到他，就自己垂头丧气地走到镜子跟前儿，看镜子里那张跟vergil几乎一毛一样的脸。其实那时候vergil只是藏了起来，他也在暗中看着dante的反应，甚至专注得没再看手里那本书。他看见他老弟对着镜子撅起嘴，很是不屑地竖了个中指，利索地来了一句，花Q，vergil，我才不在乎呢！  
Vergil差点没把书扯吧了。  
Dante意犹未尽，也不知跟谁学的，一点也不礼貌一点也不优雅，反倒是小混混似的，跟镜子里的自己指鼻子骂眼睛的，他神气地鼻孔看镜，说，你算啥啊，vergil？从来不陪我玩，只会自己跟自己玩，有意思吗，啊？兄弟是用来干嘛的，是为了摆着好看的吗？  
Vergil气得发抖，他几乎要冲出去跟老弟拼个你死我活，但他硬是忍住了，他要继续听听这小混球还能说出个什么来。  
Dante气鼓鼓地宣称，我干什么要为你难过啊，我闲的，吃饱了撑的，你不陪我玩就不玩，我不稀罕。  
然后vergil就听见了小小的抽泣声，很小很小，dante从来不让别人看见他哭，而这点蚊子般的声音被寂静的、空荡荡的房间无限放大，vergil听得一清二楚。他也能看见dante那个颓废的背影，小小的dante肩膀一抽一抽，镜子里dante的眼泪一颗颗往下掉，搞得vergil心烦意乱，这书是怎么也看不进去了。  
他正要从藏身处走出去，又听见dante小声嘟囔了一句，你在哪啊，vergil。  
这小声音又委屈又不甘心，vergil僵硬在原地，走也不是不走也不是，最后他还是没出去，他看着dante委委屈屈拿起两把剑，坐在原地，自己跟自己玩儿，没过一会儿就开心了，dante把左手当vergil，右手当成自己，两把剑噼噼啪啪来回敲打，倒是挺会自娱自乐。  
原来dante没有他也能开开心心的，vergil想。  
他就很愤怒。  
他想要dante这辈子都绝了这个念头，无论如何他都要霸占dante的生命，霸占他的喜怒，霸占他的孤独。

——“当然，你是不会让他知道的 。”中年的自己理性而冷静地告诉他。

Vergil踏入魔界把他拎了出来，当时他们打过一次，只一次vergil就明白，现在的自己还远不能打得过以后的自己，抛瓦根本不够，也不晓得这个中年男人获得了怎样的抛瓦，但抛瓦是绝对的，打不过就是打不过，他只能被拎走。  
那时中年的Vergil就告诉他，我知道你在想什么，而你对dante的这点念头，不会让他知道。  
他冷笑着反问，怎么，多年后的我傻了吗，你被Dante洗脑了？  
Vergil说，抛瓦不能代表一切，而我选择了家人。  
他是彻底傻了，vergil这么想。

他把dante从Vergil手里抢了过来，魔化的dante神志不清，只能对他发出野兽的呼噜声，他浑不在意，只一口咬下去，dante的魔人脸硬得很，差点被把他门牙崩了。Vergil一直在他们身边保持张开腿的姿势，也不阻拦，也不插话，甚至挺愉悦的，就是看戏。  
——“我跟我弟弟坐在一起，甚至不知道怎么开口。”vergil想起这男人曾对自己说过的话。他说，那时的Dante只会坐在那看杂志，顶多只会看看他，笑一笑，再也不会像小时候那样对他撒娇，对他随便挑衅，他们中间隔了许多岁月，有些东西再也没法儿回来了。  
魔人dante看着自己沾了血的爪子，呜了一声，想把它藏起来不让vergil看见，他却一把抓住那爪子，让dante划破了他的衣服，撕裂了紧身衣。富有弹性的衣服一破，露出了里面紧绷的皮肤，上头是刚刚被dante划开的口子，vergil特意没让伤口愈合，他把dante按在了伤口上，冷酷地让他舔干净。Dante听话地用那条湿漉漉的魔人舌头碰他的伤口，vergil咬牙憋住一声呻吟，他低头一看，dante在舔他的血，这情景外人看来极其恐怖，他却觉得赏心悦目，甚至下体都硬了，硬鼓鼓的裤裆顶着dante约莫是锁骨的位置，他惦记弟弟的那根东西，不能被Vergil抢走，dante是他的，所有的一切，身体、感情、灵魂，都是他的，他是自己的半身。  
只有自己能决定他的死活。  
他们太过投入，没有注意到身后Vergil极快的动作。  
刀光闪过，vergil被阎魔刀捅了肩膀，恶魔的血喷涌而出，洒在dante头上，dante茫然地抬头一看，被vergil的血糊了一眼，那血钻进了dante的嘴里，他几乎浑身都开始冒热气，dante痛苦地抱住了头，离了两个老哥在地上打滚，Vergil没拔出刀，甚至抱起双臂一脚踩上了阎魔刀的刀柄，让刀身又往vergil肩头多戳进去了点，血流得更多了。  
他笑着说，得到了dante，不想杀我了？  
vergil握住了阎魔刀的刀刃，手被切出了口子，他看了一眼dante，那小子已经停了挣扎，也脱去了恶魔的模样，此时歇菜了一般静静地躺在原地一动不动，他知道，正如Vergil所说，同样的血脉让dante的恶魔之力稳定下来了。  
在魔界时Vergil就告诉过他这事儿，那天在dante的事务所，dante恶魔之力暴走，也是Vergil划伤了自己，喂血给了dante，让他亲眼看见了效果。那时的他本来一门心思要杀了未来的自己，一山不容二虎，结果看见眼前这场景，一股难以言喻的酸劲儿拧巴着心，这家伙的血进了dante的身体，他想，要不先给他来个天地无极幻影剑大阵再杀了他算了。  
对方跟他想一块儿去了，Vergil站起来，稳稳摆开架势，对他说，dante只能是一个人的。  
……  
这时，dante醒了，他爬起来就看见两个老哥剑拔弩张的紧张样，自己踉跄着走过去，站在vergil身前。  
“别这样，Vergil，别杀了他。”  
“马上就结束了。”  
“他是我哥！”  
“你是我弟弟，dante。”Vergil依旧踩着刀柄，小腿肉眼可见地动了动肌肉，显然在暗暗使劲，vergil呻吟一声，dante慌忙用手堵着他的伤口。  
“未来的我还在等你回去呢！”情急之下他大喊，他隐约感觉，未来的自己确实在等。  
“哼，未来的你甚至不会对他满嘴跑火车了。”vergil不怕死地挑衅道，dante一个头两个大。但这句话确实对Vergil产生了作用，他沉默了，看着dante，从他的脸上看到了未来自己那个弟弟眉眼间没褪去的一点痕迹。  
你终于也会寂寞了啊，然后就回来找年轻的弟弟了？  
他仿佛听见对面的vergil冷笑着逼问他。  
自己逃不过自己，他没法对自己说谎，就像vergil没法对他隐瞒内心一样。  
Vergil重新看向了dante：“未来的你还会对我说心里话吗？”  
“……”  
“也许你不知道，我们经历了很多战斗，很多厮杀，到了最后，似乎也不用再多说什么，但如果我想听你说呢？”  
对这没头没尾的问题，dante认真想了想，他不知道未来的自己脑子里到底会想什么，只有一点，他现在就能确认。  
“我永远没法儿拒绝你，Vergil。”dante看着他，“如果你告诉我，我会对你无话不说。”  
不知是不是错觉，两个老哥同时安静了。  
Vergil垂下眼：“你真像妈妈。”  
是你比较像吧？dante偷偷想，他一直这么想。

我们看着Vergil离开了。  
他的到来和离开都像一场梦，一阵风，只开了个传送门，踏进去，他就回去了。  
他走之前回头看了看我，让我注意控制自己的恶魔之力，必要时喝点vergil的血，当然，如果我能抓到vergil。  
我老哥马上就不乐意了，他没看未来的自己，抱起双臂冷冷地一哼。  
Vergil背对着我微微点头，那意思应该是，不用担心……吧？  
“Vergil！”我最后对他喊道，“替我跟未来的我问个好，告诉他，你很想哥哥！”  
我身边的vergil喷了，我一看他，他绷着个脸，掩饰似地捂着嘴，我叹着气，其实这话我本来不想说的。  
Vergil最后看了我一眼，那好看的、淡色的眼睛里藏着一点点笑。  
他一点头，对我说，谢谢。

我们看着传送门关上，一切又重归正轨，仿佛他从来没出现过。

Bye，Vergil  
我们未来再见。

END


End file.
